


Conspiracy theories and gangbanging

by CreeperEyes



Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-30 18:47:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3947710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreeperEyes/pseuds/CreeperEyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron and Lamar have an interesting first meeting at Michael and Amanda's house party. Though the two are practically complete opposites, they end up getting along better than they thought they would and discover that they have a surprising number of things in common.</p>
<p>Slash, Ron/Lamar. Crack treated seriously. There's also a bonus Franklin/Amanda tidbit.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Takes place post game, ending C. Work in progress.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conspiracy theories and gangbanging

**Author's Note:**

> Ron is my favorite character from GTA V, and I wish more people would write fics that include him in the pairing. 98.9% of the time, if he shows up in fics it's just to get harassed and bullied by Trevor.
> 
> I'm also disappointed by the lack of Lamar fics. Seriously, what gives? There are other characters in GTA V besides Trevor. Neglected characters like Lamar, Franklin, Ron, Wade, Amanda and Tracy need some love too. Hell, I'd even take a Lester/Maude fic over yet another Trevor-centric one.
> 
> Thus, I felt I had to bring some variety to the GTA V fandom and write this. Hopefully someone out there will enjoy it.

Ron had never been much of a party person. Every party he attended always ended up the same: terrible. Being among crowds of people never failed to make him nervous, so he would ultimately become that one guy who stands in the corner by himself, glaring suspiciously at passing people and consuming too many depression induced drinks. Besides, there was always a fair chance there was a reptiliod among the crowd. It was better to be safe than sorry.

There was only one reason why he was currently heading towards Michael and Amanda’s house party, and that was because Wade was literally dragging him along the sidewalk. Part of him wished that he hadn’t been invited, but he had, so here he was.

“Aw, Ron why do you gotta to be such a party pooper?” Wade whined as he continued to tug at his friend.

“I’ve never liked parties. Large mobs of people make me nervous. Besides, I don’t know Michael that well, I don’t understand why he even invited us in the first place.” Ron stared glumly at the De Santa residence, which was brightly lit up in the night.

Loud music and laughter came from within and there were plenty of people lazing about in the yard.

The party was being held for three main reasons. One, the heat from the Union Depository job had died down, and the moronic Los Santos police department had finally ceased their search for the perpetrators, still unaware that all three of them lived in the state. Two, Merryweather had stopped their attack on the unholy trinity, as both sides had come to an agreement not to provoke each other anymore. Lastly, Michael and Amanda’s marriage had transformed from rocky at best to almost back to the honeymoon stage. They couldn’t keep their hands off each other, much to the horror of their children.

Inside the house, the party was in full swing and the alcohol was flowing. People were clustered in groups gossiping and some were dancing and grinding against each other in tune to the shitty dubstep that was playing.

“This is so not me,” Ron moaned to himself. He’d been inside for five seconds and already he was being touched by strangers. Some random drunk chick with a heinous spray tan was clinging to his arm.

“Hey you...you wanna....you wanna have sex?” she slurred.

“I’m going to pass on that.” Ron weasled his way out of her surprisingly strong grip and descended further into the house.

He swept his gaze over the crowd, not seeing anyone he knew. After looking around for several minutes, he finally saw a familiar face, though it wasn’t one he knew well. It was Franklin, Michael’s apprentice and ‘adopted son’. He had a tall, lanky, excessively tattooed friend with him, and while Ron didn’t recognize the gangster, he figured it must be Lamar, as he had heard Franklin talk about him several times.

A hand suddenly squeezed his shoulder, which made him jump and spin around. 

Michael stood there with a beer in his hand.

“Hey buddy, glad you could make it. Nice to see at least a few familiar faces here.”

Ron was confused. “You don’t know these people?”

“Fuck no. My wife and kids are here, Franklin and Lamar are here and Lester is creeping around somewhere, but I don’t know the rest of these people. You know how it is, once word of a party gets out, people you’ve never seen before show up at your doorstep claiming to be an old high school friend. Speaking of old friends, I didn’t invite Trevor. He turns any social event into a fucking trainwreck.”

“That’s okay. I’ve been trying to distance myself from him anyway.”

Truthfully, Ron was grateful that Trevor hadn’t been invited. If there was something the balding, short tempered meth head was good at, it was ruining social occasions. If he was here, he would get completely shitfaced, start fights, break something that had belonged to Amanda’s mother, sodemize Wade, and pass out on the roof with a severed deer leg lodged up his ass. This was fact. The man could make something as innocent as an antique auction or a book signing into the most horrifying thing on the planet.

“Feel free to explore the place. We’ve got a minibar set up in the kitchen if you’re interested.” Michael offered.

“Thanks. I’ll check it out.” Ron tried to pretend he was interested, but he was convinced this party would end up sucking for him, just like any other.

 

********************************************************************************

Around nine, Michael and Amanda decided to play a party game with some of their guests. The two of them, along with Ron, Wade, Jimmy, Tracy, Franklin, Lamar and Lester had gathered in the living room. A congregation of anonymous party goers were clustered around them, though they hadn’t been invited to play.

Michael and Amanda stood in the center of the room, holding onto each other and slightly swaying. 

“I think it’s time this party got a little more physical. We’re going to play a little game and I think you’ll all enjoy it.” Michael spoke up. He swung his beer around as he spoke to emphasize his point.

“Oh! I love games!” Wade clapped and bounced up and down in his seat. “Is it charades?”

“Not quite. We’re going to play....seven minutes in heaven!” Amanda laughed and snorted.

Jimmy, who was lazily sprawled on one of the room’s white sofas, rolled his eyes. “You’ve got to be kidding. What are we, middle schoolers?”

Tracy punched him in the arm. “Shut up, Jimmy! I think it’s a great idea.” 

She did agree that it was childish, but truthfully she wanted to end up in the closet with Franklin or Wade. They both had nice asses, and Tracy was a bit of an ass girl.

Ron wasn’t so sure about this idea. Who would want to make out with him? He wasn’t exactly a drop dead gorgeous stud.

Unfortunately for him, there was no backing out. Michael was drunkenly explaining the game rules. Everyone would close their eyes and take a colored stick from Amanda, who would then kill the lights so the room would be submerged in darkness. The two people who had the same colored stick would go into the nearby closet one after the other and spend the next seven minutes doing whatever they wanted to each other. As long as it occurred in the dark parameters of the closet, nothing was off limits.

“For those seven minutes, it’s okay for Michael and I to cheat on each other.” Amanda said. She handed out a bouquet of sticks and Ron took a green one from her.

Once everyone saw what color stick they had drawn, Amanda flipped the lights off and plunged the room into near darkness.

“Okay, first up. How about...blue. If you have a blue stick, get your ass in the closet.” Michael called out. The sound of two people shuffling around in the darkness immediately ensued.

In a hilarious twist of irony, Jimmy and Tracy ended up in the closet together, and the fighting started within seconds.

“Come on, sis! Just give me one kiss. Can’t you pretend I’m that one guy from Fame Or Shame?” 

“EW JIMMY! You’re disgusting! The only thing grosser than kissing you would be kissing mom or dad! I’d rather make out with that creepy Lester guy!”

“...Well, at least I’m not at the very bottom of her list. She’s near the top of mine.” Lester spoke up louder than he meant to.

Michael shot him a death glare that would make Trevor nervous. “Lester, you’re a good guy, but if you ever even think about touching my little girl I’ll slice your cock off and choke you with it. Understand?”

“Uh, y-yeah. I apologize. I really need to get better at keeping these things to myself.”

The sounds of Tracy and Jimmy shouting at each other continued for the next six minutes. When their seven minutes were up, they both came storming out of the closet and refused to even look at each other.

Despite the game starting out poorly, Michael wasn’t about to let it die and announced that team red was next up.

Franklin and Amanda ended up in the closet together, and unlike the previous round, this one was productive. Within seconds, they were feeling each other up, heavily making out and practically humping each other.

This quickly escalated to Franklin whipping his junk out and Amanda eagerly sucking him off. 

“Damn, Mandy. You really know how to suck a dick, huh?” Franklin asked.

“I’ve had a lot of practice.” Amanda giggled and took his entire length in her mouth again. She sucked him off for several more minutes until he came. Since she didn’t swallow, she just spit the cum into the far corner of the closet, where it hit an old pair of Jimmy’s shoes.

Franklin wasn’t one to disappoint the ladies, so he went to work on Amanda with as much enthusiasm as she had given him. He removed her panties with his teeth, buried his face in her crotch and licked her until she was moaning with ecstasy. She came right as they were approaching the seven minute mark.

Outside the closet, Michael felt himself becoming quite aroused. Normally hearing his wife engaging in sexual activity with another man would flip his rage switch, but this was an exception. When he decided to play this game, he was well aware of the fact that Amanda would probably end up in the closet with someone else, and it would probably get sexual.  
In this specific context, he was okay with it. In fact, it turned him on enough to make him forget that he had to call the next round. Once he cleared his head a bit, he chose the next color.

“Uhh. Green is up.”

Ron looked at his green stick and frowned. He wasn’t looking forward to this, as he was 100% sure that it would just result in him and his mystery partner silently standing in the closet for several minutes. He hesitantly got up, made his way to the closet and shut the door.

A few seconds later, the door opened and someone else entered. The smallest trace of reflected light revealed a tall person who was wearing a necklace and a long T shirt.

At first Ron thought it was Wade, but he disposed of that thought when he realized the person was wearing a hat. That meant it had to be Lamar.

Yes, this was definitely going to be an uneventful seven minutes. There wasn’t going to be any touching, probably not even any talking. Just seemingly endless awkward silence.

The silence ensued for roughly four seconds before Lamar broke it. “You look like you could use a little lovin’. I’m up for it if you are, ‘cause I ain’t got no hang ups, homie.”

“Huh?” Ron was dumbfounded and completely unprepared for what happened next.

Lamar swooped in and kissed him. It wasn’t a joke either, it was a real, passionate kiss.

Ron’s eyes went wide behind his glasses and he almost refused to believe what was happening. Lamar was kissing him. _Him_ of all people. Surely he was wasted and upon realizing what he was doing, he’d abruptly stop and hatefully express his disgust over kissing a paranoid, bespectacled conspiracy theorist.  
But Lamar didn’t stop. He knew what he was doing, and he didn’t plan on aborting the session. He wasn’t a quitter, and if he wanted something, he went for it.

Before long, Ron found himself kissing back, albeit in a less dominant fashion. At first he was unsure, nervous and flustered, but soon he threw caution to the wind because he didn’t know how long it would be before he got another chance like this. It could be weeks, months, years, or possibly never. The fact that he didn’t know Lamar was irrelevant, he was enjoying it too much. It had been ages since anyone had even expressed the slightest shred of interest in him, and he didn’t want the contact to stop. He missed the warmth and intimacy of being so close to another person.

As if reading his mind, Lamar brought Ron even closer to him, embraced him and started lightly biting his neck in an affectionate way. Ron had been standing rather rigidly, but he was becoming more and more lax (and aroused)with each passing minute, and when he felt a hand start squeezing his ass, he finally took the initiative. He put one arm around Lamar’s waist and let the other one wander. His hand traveled underneath the gangbanger’s shirt and roamed his torso, caressing it. He got caught up in the moment and, without even thinking, started moving his hand downward.

“I see how it is. You want that LD long dick, don’t you?” Lamar purred.

Before Ron could respond, someone started pounding on the closet door. “Hey! Your seven minutes are up, get out of there!”

“Really? That was fast.” Ron straightened his glasses, which had been knocked askew when Lamar was nuzzling into him.

Lamar pried himself off the conspiracy theorist, stood up straight and adjusted his hat before turning to leave. “Nice meeting you, nigga. I’ll see you around, alright?”

“Uh, yeah. Sure.”

Ron didn’t quite know how to feel when he shambled out of the closet. On one hand, he couldn’t believe what had just happened. There was no denying the fact that he had just made out with and fondled Lamar Davis, who was known as being one of the biggest fools in the Grove Street Families. There was no denying the fact that he enjoyed it. There was also no denying the fact that he likely would have allowed things to go further if they hadn’t been interrupted. 

On the other hand, he was just as lonely as ever. As much as he enjoyed those seven minutes in the closet, all it ultimately did was really make him miss that loving contact he wanted so badly.

**Author's Note:**

> I purposely left the closet scenes rather vague, as writing sexual content isn't my strong point. It's not that fun to write. I prefer to write about the emotional aspect and how two characters interact with each other, which is what the next chapter will focus on.
> 
>  
> 
> Plus, I've got this head canon that if Lamar and Ron were to meet in game, they could potentially become good (yet highly mismatched) friends. Lamar is definitely foolish enough to believe all of Ron's conspiracy theories.


End file.
